vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Accelerator
|-|Pre-Headshot= |-|Post-Headshot= Summary The Accelerator 'is the name used to refer to the 1st-ranked Level 5, the strongest esper currently residing in Academy City. He is the second protagonist of the Science Side in the''To aru Majutsu no Index series. First appearing chronologically in To aru Majutsu no Index as an antagonist, he later becomes the primary male protagonist of the Science Side after being defeated by Kamijou Touma. His journey to a more "heroic" role in the story progresses after meeting and saving Last Order, and is forced into an ironic twist of fate where his life now depends on the Sisters, clones he previously killed by the thousands. He is also a major antagonistic character in To aru Kagaku no Railgun ''and the protagonist of''To aru Kagaku no Accelerator. In his role as a protagonist, he is forced to deal with the cruel Dark Side of Academy City and the secret conspiracies surrounding it. As the most powerful esper of Academy City, his existence and powers are tied to the plans of Aleister Crowley, the founder of Academy City, alongside Kamijou Touma. Powers And Stats [[Character Tiering|'''Tier]]:'' 8-A, 6-A 'by borrowing the Earth's energy | '''8-A', 6-A '''by borrowing the Earth's energy | '''6-C, 6-A '''by borrowing the Earth's energy | '''6-C, 6-A '''by borrowing the Earth's energy '''Name: Accelerator, Epithet's'' '''The One Who Wields the Power of God, The Main Plan, Number One '' '''Origin: To Aru Majutsu no Index, Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: '''Male '''Age: 16-20 Classification: Esper, Awakened Esper, Angel, Student, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, endurance (all augmented with VC), can augment his physical prowess with VC (Vector Control), can manipulate and control all vectors he comes in contact with, redirection, passive force-field, can generate/manipulate wind (with VC), can generate/manipulate plasma, limited earth manipulation, flight/levitation, can cause vector explosions/blasts, can manipulate the blood-flow of an individual, by touching an object he can extend the influence of his ability to other objects in contact with it (this allows him to indirectly change the vectors and turn the objects into projectiles), by redirecting the electrical signals of the human body he can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of the people, by touching a person's body Accelerator can rip off their skin instantly, proficient marksman, his Dark Wings disintegrate matter on contact, angelic physiology, can partially control divine entities and magic Attack Potency: '''Likely Multi-City Block level+, Continent level+ by borrowing the Earth's rotational energy | Likely '''Multi-City Block level+, Continent level+ by borrowing the Earth's rotational energy | Island level+ '''(Dark Wings also disintegrate matter on contact), Continent level+ by borrowing the Earth's rotational energy | At least '''Island level+, Continent level+ by borrowing the Earth's rotational energy Speed: High Hypersonic '''with '''Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (he kept up with Gabriel and FUZE=Kazakiri during WWIII) Lifting Strength: Likely Human, but can reach levels such as Class K ''' (with Vector Control) | Likely '''Human, but can reach levels such as Class K ''' (with Vector Control) | Likely Class 100, but can reach levels such as Class K | Class K', but can reach levels such as' Class M (with Vector Control) '''Striking Strength: Likely Human+, however, it can be augmented by Vector Control to reach levels such as Class MJ, possibly Class GJ | Likely Human+, however, it can be augmented by Vector Control to reach levels such as Class MJ, possibly Class GJ | Likely Class MJ, higher with Vector Control | Class TJ, possibly higher with Vector Control Durability: '''Superhuman,' at least' Continent level with vector shield | '''Superhuman, at least Continent level with vector shield | At least Island level, most likely Continent level+ with vector shield | At least Continent level+ '''(His vector shield in all forms was only shown to be that strong, but there are arguments to support that the mechanism behind it possibly is not dependent on the magnitude of the vectors. See here) '''Stamina: Superhuman, can continue to fight after severe injuries Range: '''A few dozen meters, possibly kilometers with regular techniques, one planetary diameter when using the Earth's energy and rotation. Varies with what vector he comes in contact with '''Standard Equipment: '''A modified crutch that lets him block electrical interference which may hinter his electrode, and a variety of firearms '''Intelligence: Absurd, it exceeds a hundred supercomputers. For starters, his esper ability is shown to require complex calculations to function, with him being skilled enough in this field to come up with a new application on the fly during his battle against Touma. He also appears to have a very good memory, as he memorized the codes for Last Order's default mind state and was able to remotely return her to that condition, thus erasing the virus planted into her by Amai Ao. Later, he also starts to display good strategies in battle, like when he was able to take out the Hound Dogs using guns, which he utilized for the first time against them, along with exploiting his immediate environment and psychological tactics to his advantage, without using his esper ability. Even with less than half of his calculation ability, it is great enough to allow Accelerator to calculate and analyze all the 25,000 different kinds of energy of Kakine Teitoku's Dark Matter, while fighting on par with him and protecting the bystanders, to update his ability. Weaknesses: None Notable | The electrode which lets him use his powers only has 30 minutes of battery | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Accelerator (Vector Control): '''Accelerator is named after his ability. It creates a thin field of AIM around him, which allows him to modify the vector values of anything he touches. * '''Redirection: '''He can change the vector values of anything by touch; for example, he kills a Sister clone by reversing the flow of blood inside her body. Furthermore, this ability is automatic, so projectiles like bullets or explosives have no effect on him, as they will be redirected, even if he is unaware of their presence. He must consciously allow things like gravity and light to affect him. Since it is bound to his calculation speed attacks that are more than low Faster than light speed can likely pass through without being effected. Because his passive reflection changes just the direction of the attacks, but not their magnitude, one can argue that his reflection is not dependent on the magnitude of the attacks. For more information about this debate see here. * Vector Shooting: By touching an object, he can extend the influence of his ability to other objects in contact with it, as seen during his fight with Kamijou Touma in the Sisters Arc. This allows him to indirectly change the vectors and turn the objects into projectiles. He did this using metal construction pillars. Accelerator's vector manipulation has a variety of uses, including crushing the earth around him and to also use this to propel himself forward. * Wind Control: He can re-vector the surrounding winds and force them to congregate at a single point creating an extremely high velocity wind. He can use this power to create F7 tornado's. * Plasma Storm: He can even create plasma by further compressing the wind at high speeds in a single point. * Dust explosions: If there is enough dust in the air, Accelerator can cause a dust explosion. * Brain Hacking: According to Accelerator, by redirecting the electrical signals of the human body he can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of the people as was shown in volume 5 with Last Order. * '''Flight:' By controlling the wind around, he creates 4 high-powered tornadoes behind him to allow him to fly. Shown in Vol.8. * Invert blood flow: By touching a person, Accelerator can reverse their bloodflow which would instantly kill them. * Earth Stomp: Using the vectors behind his feet, he causes a explosion made of earth and rocks to attack his opponents. Can also create gigantic fissures. * Rip the skin off of a person: By touching a person's body, Accelerator can rip off their skin instantly. * Kinetic Blast: Shown in Volume 13, he takes control of the planet's rotational vectors and transfers an enormous amount of that energy into one attack. This attack used up so much of the planets rotational energy that it slowed down the the earth's rotation by about 5 minutes. Theoretically this attack should allow him to destroy all life on the planet. Angel form: In this form, Accelerator can levitate by use of some unknown power, where as before he had to use wind or gravity manipulation to do so. His defenses also rise considerably; being able to tank a attack that could destroy all of Eurasia without his vector field. * Angelic (Divine) Manipulation:'' After gaining understanding of divine entities and magic, he can partially take control over them * Dark Wing: Under this state, he updates and overwrites his own ability to do something supposedly impossible. Through the input of AIM, he can control vectors that supposedly don't exist as well. And the wings itself are constructed by powers very similar to Telsma, and Index has commented that the wing's power is comparable to that of a saint. Also, Accelerator's voice starts to produce weird noises in this state, much like Gabriel. AIM also dispels and otherwise negates magic in the area, it also allows him to control other powers, the wings are made of a material that is exactly the same as Kakine's dark matter. He has 100 (100 meter long) wings which can disintegrate matter on contact. Magic: Accelerator has demonstrated the ability to use magic. In volume 22, he used his vector ability to interpret the song used by index to save Last Order and repeated the breathing method, casting the spell. As this was a pure magic spell, he suffered serious harm but saved Last Order. '''Marksmanship:' Accelerator has been shown to be extremely proficient with firearms (in SS1). Even with only his left hand, his weaker hand, he was able to finish off a round of practice in 70 seconds. He has commented that reloading a pistol in two seconds with one hand is too slow for him, even though he was just testing the guns. 'Key: Base (Pre-Headshot) | Base (Post-Headshot) | Angel Form (Pre-World War 3) | Angel Form (Post-World War 3) ' '''Note: '''There are two schools of interpretation about Accelerators passive reflection. One interpretations states that his reflection only changes the direction of the vectors, but does not involve their magnitude. By that interpretation the magnitude of the attack does not matter, but only whether or not the attack has a vector and if Accelerator can calculate it. Another interpretation assumes that the ability involves magnitude and by that is limited to reflecting attacks of the energy Accelerator was shown to control. None of the two interpretations could give certain proof for their interpretation to this point. The current durability statistic of Accelerator is made by assuming the latter interpretation. '''Note 2: Supposedly ''Survived an attack which would have destroyed Eurasia, however this is under contention due to the unknown nature and mechanics of the attack involved Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6